When the Big Birds go in the Sky
by Under it all
Summary: There dead, or 3 of the Titans are dead. But there is a saying, "Be careful what you wish for," Robin wants he friends back, they are...but they might have the same actions as the old Titans, but...StrXRob RavXRob BBXRav
1. Thinking of the Past

**When the Big Birds go in the Sky**

**Chapter 1: Thinking of the Past**

**By:** Sonya

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans.

Beast Boy 

          Teen Titans are all dead, in a way.

          Starfire was on a mission to save a child's life, the child was important to the emery somehow. She found the child, and was heading back to the Tower when someone attacked her. Raven was helping with the mission and she was making sure everything was safe for the child. Raven was the first one to her when dead.

          _"Oh. My. God." Raven whispered._

_          "Raven? What's the matter!?" Robin came in the room. There was so much blood. Raven was sobbing. The other Titans came in and saw her._

_          "Robin! Robin! Robin…" Raven sobbed. She was lying on the floor._

_           Robin couldn't say anything. Cyborg just stood there. BeastBoy had tears in his eyes._

          Raven needed to see a psychotherapist after what she saw. Robin also came with her. Cyborg and Beast Boy were in shock.

          Raven stopped seeing the psychotherapist Robin kept going. Beast Boy and Cyborg were now just slowly coming back, with Raven's help. Slade was just starting to get into power. Maybe that's what made us fall the most. Slade knew that Raven was the weakest now her emotions weren't under control. Slade was going to blackmail Raven. Raven was not eating because of this.

          _"Raven?" Beast Boy walked up to Raven. Raven was holding a letter. He couldn't see it._

_          "Are you going to be okay?"_

_          "No. Leave me alone. I need to think."_

But Raven did not die of the eating disorder. She was taking a walk for some time when she found the child that Starfire was trying to save.

          _"Your that Black Lady!" the child said._

_          "I guess I am…"_

_          "What are those footsteps?"_

_          "Slade."_

_          "Oh."_

Raven died from her over emotional crisis, meaning killing herself. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were the only ones left now. For some reason without the girls there it was harder to cry. Robin was always in the training hall. Byborg was fixing himself he kept on breaking down for his robot side. Beastboy ran around the island of the Tower.

          Cyborg ws getting worst and wrost.

          _"Yo, Cyborg do you want to play the game? I think I can beat you!"_

_          "….."_

_          "Cyborg?"_

_          "……What?"_

_          "Nevermind."_

Soon Robin and Beast Boy had to shut him down. Things were getting worst for the last two Teen Titans.

          _"Beast Boy?" Robin said._

_          "Yea?"_

_          "I think we need to leave. All we have been doing is the normal stuff, but not saving the people. There is no one to save when we are all gone. Lets spilt up. I go to the west and you to the east. There are more lives to save. There is no life at this place."_

          "_Yes."_

So we spilt up. We never really saw each other for a long time. I didn't pack my things after he said that. I just ran as he stood there watching. It would take hm longer to leave. There was too much mermory there that makes me sad.__

Robin 

Beast Boy truned into a tiger and ran after what I said. I would have done the same, but my friends live here. I could never leave them, well not in person. I went to  Starfire's room. Her room was coazy. Soon he was laughing, not from happness but everything else.


	2. Reaction

When the Big Birds go in the Sky

**Chapter 2: Reaction**

**By: **Sonya

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans

**Author's Note:** I want to thank 'Dry Tears' for her (him?) review, that meant a lot to me, in the past a had really bad reviews. This story is depressing. I was in that mood when I wrote it, but I really hope that you'll like it, it took me less then 2 weeks to get the plot out. Have lots of fun!

** Robin**

I sat on the sofa. I was just thinking. What should a do? I was to go to the west. To save lives? Or just to forget?

I walked to Raven's room. As I stepped in her mood was my mood: dark. I sat on her bed and looked around the room. Maybe she will help me in some way? It was a crazy thought.

"Raven? I need your help. I-I do not know what's going on. Things are going anew. I want to help but somehow I can't. Its like a secret that I cannot tell." What was I doing? Talking to myself? I must be going mad!

But I did get an answer, in a very uncanny way. A raven was outside her window and spoke like no other raven. Robin recalled one of the myths of Odin and his two raven's, Thought and Memory, and how they spoke of what had happen on the earth and the frost giant lair.

The raven made weird calls but for some reasons he understood them. Could Raven understand them too? "Then I must go to the west?" he asked the raven. The raven only flew away.

Robin was going to the west but he must pack. Before he left ravens room he took 5 books and her mirror. Next he went to Starfire's room where he took a picture of the whole team when they were alive and also some of her, um food. Then he went to Beast Boy's room to take his tofu and some games. Last he went to Cyborg's room, he hated going in there. Cyborg was in they're 'sleeping'. There he took the car keys and some very small computer things.

He past Raven's room again, he always had to when it came time to go. She was always the last one to be called, since she was in a bad mood most of the day. There was a white light that came from the room. That was weird. Raven didn't really have 'white light' coming from her room it was usually dark aura.

He went into the room yet again. There was a white child sitting on her bed. She had wings, like an angel.

"Who are you?"

"Emma. Your Robin, right?"

"Yes…what are you doing here?"

"To take care of something."

"What?"

"Everything that was lost."

"What would that be?"

She said nothing. Her wings flapped every so often as if she was going to fly away.

"Light makes most people happy, as dark makes most people feel sad, stay in the light." Was her last replied? He never knew. He guessed that she would come across him sometime.

He was leaving the room. Emma was following him. He seemed to be walking slower. He wasn't training enough. Soon she was flying and she picked him up and it was the weirdest feeling, Raven and Star had a straight flying, as Emma went up and down with her wings.

They landed in front of the car. She looked at him a small smile was on her face. She hugged him quickly and whispered, "All you need is what you have. Please don't think of the dark like I do." For the first time he noticed her eyes. They were yellow, very uncanny. He smiled. He went into the car. The headlights when on and Emma smiled. He was off.

**Beast Boy**

Beast Boy was tried and was hungry. He was running for 3 days straight. Running he guessed took most of his mind off what had happen before. FOOD! He smelled food. It was in a nearby town. The smell of the food was good, I mean really good. Beast Boy turned into a lovable, hungry puppy.

He went into the town where the smell of food was. He should have gotten some food when he left but of course he forgot. He wondered how Robin was doing.

_I bet he's still at that tower. His face looked like he didn't want to leave at all. He is a leader without his team. Meaning he is nothing…Robin what will make you forget?_

He did get some food, but in a weird way. He sniffing and then some one was patting his head. She was well…different. Clearly she didn't go out in the sun too much. She handed him a big piece of meat. He eats it. "Dog, do you know how to make things so you won't be alone? I'll help you with that!"

With that she took him away.

_NO! Why can't I go back to my human form! What's happening??? SOMEONE HELP!!!!_

The dog barked until it had no voice.

**Robin**

I was going into town when that one raven got into my car. The raven sat on my shoulder. I guess it was okay when it was on my shoulder…but something about this raven seemed familiar.

_ I wonder if this raven is Raven? Is it? It would be weird to be a bird. All you need to know are the ways to hunt and to fly. Maybe more but…Do birds have feelings?_

"_I know a song_."

The bird was talking?!?

"What….song…?" he asked.

"_A song that makes it a good day, and you haven't had a good day have you?_" the ravens voice sounded…like the mist…but like a deer too. What am I saying!?!

"I haven't had a good four months…" (Times when team dies: Chapter 1)

The bird laughs. That's a nice replied.

"_Forgive me! I would cry, but a raven could not cry, so I laugh. Forgive me._"

Robin looked at the bird. Its black feathers where so…_beautiful_.

"I see an angel and a Raven. Am I mad?" he asked the raven.

"_But they mean something. I'm hungry I need to hunt. I'll be gone._"

The bird flew right out of the window, and that window was closed. This was no normal raven.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"_I will tell you latter…for now it does not matter._"

When he looked at the raven…that was his mistake. He wasn't looking at the road, but he was looking at the raven. Robin hoped that some one would see this car in the dead of night. He was after all dying.


	3. Live?

**When the Big Birds go in the Sky**

****

**Chapter 3: **Live?****

****

**By: **Sonya

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans

**Beast Boy**

When Beast Boy woke up there was something wrong. This looked like his room in Titan Tower…but something was wrong about it.

"Oh! Beast Boy! You're awake. Do you wish to come with me to the mall?" it was Starfire.

Beast Boy forgot all his problems; his thoughts are the only thing he could hear.

What was she doing here? She was dead right?? What's happening with me?! I thought Raven helped me with this! It's all coming back! NO! But why? Why is everything here?

"Star?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

"Yes? How may I help you?" she smiled.

I will tell you this. It is very unusually that some one you know and liked as a good friend that is dead and just _smiles_ at you. Starfire was one the hardest Titan to dislike. It was very hard to get it over, I needed Raven's help to get it over.

"Are you alive?"

"What do you mean? I have always been alive, or so I think…but why do you ask?"

"I thought you were dead…"

"Why would you think of something like that? It must have been a dream! Silly Beast Boy!" Starfire laughed.

"Can some one get any sleep around here?" it was Raven. Pure joy was in Beast boy's heart. Maybe Starfire wasn't lying. He went to Raven and hugged her. (Something he would never do.)

"What are you doing?!?"

"Are you alive? Is Cyborg here and well?"

"What are you talking about? I'm alive…in a way and Cyborg is alive!" she almost yelled at him.

It must have been a dream or an illusion or something like that.

They all smiled at him. Cyborg came in. he looked tried but was happy to see him. Why was so happy to see him? _Well of course there happy to see me, I'm Beast Boy after all._

There was buzzing. "Who's that?" Beast Boy asked. "Slade…We have to stop him!" Cyborg seemed to be happy to stop Slade. "Okay! Titans Go!" Beast Boy yelled.

The fight was not what Beast Boy thought it would be like. Beast Boy thought the fight would be like: Very hard to beat Slade and his new tricks and sidekicks. It went like this: Slade was making a trap as they got there, not new tricks, no new sidekicks. It was just bad tricks. It was very easy to beat Slade.

**There was something that Beast Boy did not notice before. Robin. Robin was not there, Beast Boy was in a dream. But do not tell Beast Boy for he must not know for it is for his own good.**

When they came back to the Tower Beast Boy got to have his own pizza. His life was perfect. Raven would laugh at his jokes. Starfire was making 'better' Earth food. He was beating Cyborg at the video games. He was enjoying life.

Nothing went wrong, Raven could now solve her problem with her emotions and her father. Cyborg didn't really have any breakdowns, and Starfire was getting use to Earth. It was too perfect. By now Beast Boy forgot his old life, when everyone died and he and Robin were the only ones left and to try to save other lives since their old town is now like a ghost town.

The new place was like a wish come true, since Slade was gone there villains now were easy to defeat and beast boy thought that he was getting stronger. There seem to be only one town to be saved by the 'evil' it had.

The Titans were to have a party tonight. Beast Boy was very happy about the parties. When he was going to go downstairs to the 'party' room he saw Raven just sitting there looking stressed out.

"What's the matter Rae?"

She didn't respond right away just looked at him then jumped. "Oh, you're talking to me?"

"Um, yea."

"Sorry…I'm just use to people calling me an other name."

"You have another name?"

"Um…in a way, yes."

"Then what is it?"

"Holly…I am not really what I seem to warn to this place try to recall your friends."

"What friends…you are my friends…right?"

"We might."

**Robin**

When Robin woke up he couldn't see. He was blindfolded. He woke up from the voices.

"What have you _done?_" said a voice. It seemed to be about 30 years old (the sound of the voice.), and a woman.

"Nothing I was just following he-" This voice seemed to be about 19, also a woman.

"You mean Selene?" The other one said.

"Yea…But-"

"Ever since last year she has been acting wired! Like as if she was someone else. She has been taking in people and- She has been scary! Something fearful has come this way!"

"What do you mean? Selene is- you fear her?"

"I DO NOT _FEAR HER!!!!_"

"IT seems like it!"

"Whatever." And with that Robin heard a slam of the door.

"Are you awake, Robin?"

"How do you know me?"

The girl laughed. "Selene. I'm Holly, that woman how yelled was my step-mother."

"Can you take this off?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Holly took off the blindfold. She smiled a small smile. She was an albino. Was laughing nervously.

"So…um who's this 'Selene'?"

"She is kinda like a doctor in a way, but studys something else. She's the one who found you. Hey! I got an idea why don't we see Selene now?"

"What? But I can't-" Holly was helping him up. He thought he wouldn't be able to stand for at least a weak but he could-

"-walk?" Holly laughed. "Have to thank Selene for that."

"I guess so…"


	4. Dream on

**When the Big Birds go in the Sky**

**Chapter 4:** Dream...on

**By:** Sonya

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Author's Note: **Can you please review when you have read this, flame, bad reviews, and good reviews? Oh, and in my stories, newspaper, and names are very important. So are colors.

**Beast Boy**

Holly, so that was her name. "Your not Raven?"

"I'm not Raven, I'm Holly. I'm like a twin."

"What??? Your NOT Raven??" Beast Boy yelled at her…

She was floating into the air, "Yea…duh. You're just in a dream, your so-called dreamland. Terra's not dead, Raven has a crush on you in this dream, and I just role-play. I don't have a choice."

Beast Boy looked at her deeply. "Are you-"

"Why would I tell a lie? I am a friend, a fake."

Beast Boy didn't know what she meant. Oh, as an actor you act as someone. She was just acting…

"I want to go."

"You can't."

"But I need to!"

Then he stopped, why would he need to go back there, Robin was at the Tower, in Starfire room likely. Why would he leave the Tower? He has nothing to do with the…he couldn't think of the world, 'real world' seemed like Robin was in another world. But he was. He didn't belong here, that's why he should go back, but he was happy right? So he shouldn't go back…or should he?

Did he need to go back? Rae, Star, and Cy were dead, but Robin was not. So did Robin need his help? No Robin was on the bad side too many times, but I said _was_. Robin was always alone, but he always had friends. What would be the best things to do?

"So…BOO!"

He jumped, Holly was not like Raven at all. Well maybe. UGH! Maybe he should go to sleep a bit. That'll be good, his head hurt from thinking too hard.

**Robin**

The halls where long. Very long. Why did he have too see this 'Selene' anyway. He would rather just wonder around the forest just to find things out. Why did he leave the Tower?

He wanted everything to come back. All his friends. _I wish that all our friends are back, just some way._ Holly sopped and opened the door. "Go on in."

"Thanks…I guess."

"Hello?"

"Um…hi," he said…unsure what was in the dark room. I'm sorry there isn't that much light, I'm trying to find a cure- who are you?"

"Robin…"

"Okay, I'll turn on the light, but it wouldn't be bright."

"Why do you have the light off?"

"I'm to find…something…out."

There was a sound of movement in a corner, but then the light came on, at first very bright that it blinded him, and then slowly it got dimmer and dimmer.

Selene had long black hair, but forest green clothes on. She laughed when he looked at her 'style'. "Colors are very important."

"Oh…" he looked at a bunch of 'stuff' on the wooden desk. There were newspapers. He read the Headline, or should he say was. Selene took the papers and put them in the desk just a tad fast, but he did catch one word, '**Sadly**'

She laughed, looking at him a lot. "I'll show you the grounds…"

He followed. This time walking through the halls was much faster.

"We have 'special' flowers…the gardens are the ones you need to thank, they made the potion that helped you heal your wound. But I want to talk to you about the car crash, did you meet anyone…odd before the crash? Like an Angel?"

"Err…"

She looked at him, it seemed like forever until they sat down on the bench. There were so many white roses. "Yes…"

She sighed.

"But another uncanny…creature…"

When she just put her head down in her lap, she sat straight up. "What?"

"I saw an Angel then a Raven…a talking one, but everything is weird when you're a superhero like person…"

"Not always…"


End file.
